


The Perfection in a Smile

by Theta Sigma (Kiriahtan)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, First Meetings, Gen, Kevin Appreciation Week, M/M, Post-Strex Kevin, Pre-Strex Kevin, StrexPet - Freeform, Strexcorp, Ted the weatherman/Kevin (implied and unidirectional), The Smiling God - Freeform, Why does Kevin believe in the Smiling God?, so many things omg, that photo on the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Theta%20Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling makes you happier, makes you more productive. Smile makes you closer to perfection. Smile to our Smiling God. He is smiling to you also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Post/Pre-Strex Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the [ Kevin appreciation week](http://strextreme.tumblr.com/post/113559336461/mybennyisovertheocean-and-i-noticed-that-there). 
> 
> A very special thanks to IHeartGirlyGuys (Jenn) for being a so fast and kind beta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have started with Day 1 but I have to think carefully about that so I'll start from the Day 2.

Kevin does't remember his past very well. Usually he doesn't think about it: he is a very productive employee and because of this he thinks about the present. StrexCorp will think about the future. And the past doesn't matter as you cannot do anything more with it for be more productive.

But sometimes Kevin thinks about his past. He thinks about the photo in his desk and doesn't remember when it had been taken.

In the photo he wasn't tall or short, not thin or fat. His hair and nose are like the same. He was smiling but it wasn't a very big or splendid smile. That smile makes him shiver without reason. The Kevin in the picture was holding a microphone and looked proud. Maybe his first day of work? Kevin thought maybe he should seem younger if that was the case, but he couldn't even remember that day. Not his first day of work nor the day of the photo.

Most of the time Kevin avoided looking at the photo. It was easier.

But sometimes he thought about the past even if he shouldn't.

He didn't remember his family or his childhood, ot did he remember being an intern at the radio station.

During these times something inside his entrails is stirs, uncomfortable, like something flickering in the corner of his eye, or a thought which slipped, eluding him like water through the hands. Such a disagreeable feeling! Certainly unpleasant.

"Kevin!"

Kevin raised his head, suddenly dropped again into the real, physical and productive world. Vanessa was looking at him, waiting for him to react.

"Oh! Yes. What's up, Vanessa?"

"You are on air in two minutes."

"Now? You mean right now? Oh, Smiling God, thank you, Vanessa. Of course I'm ready" he gave his better smile. As bright as the sun. He picked up his papers from the bloody desk. The papers were stained in red, the words darked, but he didn't really need them. He never needed a script. He didn't remember his past but he already knew it, proud of his work from heart.

"Are you well?"

"Of course, Vanessa!" Kevin laughed affably. "C'mon, go and tell Intern Isaac that we are ready here."

He continued smiling, as always -smiling was so easy! So wonderful. It makes everything being right and makes he being perfect-, the concern in Vanessa's face began to be fade, and she nodded.

"Okay."

She left the booth and Kevin's eyes searched for Isaac look, out of the booth, near to the control console. He waved, still smiling, and Isaac -he was a very nice intern actually, a good worker- smiled back to him, thumbs up.

Only a minute later the red light switched on. The familiar, restorative music started, and with no hesitation and Kevin bendt towards the microphone.

"Today is the day. As yesterday was the day. And tomorrow will be the day. Welcome to Desert Bluffs" he almost sang to the microphone.

He never once looked at the photo on his desk. He should remove it from there but he hadn’t done it yet, keptforgetting it. Questions about the past are a good-for-nothing task, only the present matters, the land of now and work.


	2. Day 2: Kevin's Carlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time that Kevin met Diego was after the press conference which introduce the perfect newcomer as the head of the StrexCorp's Reseach and Development Department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego, Desert Bluffs!Carlos, Carlos' double, is inspired by [videntefernandez](videntefernandez.tumblr.com) but this is my own version of him so they are not all the same. Still, go there and enjoy her art~

"StrexCorp is the most productive environment for revolutionary science in the world, I'm pleased to be part of this competitive company. And, by extension for being part of this city, Desert Bluffs."

Diego adjusted his cufflinks while he walked down from the dais once the press conference had ended.

Most of the crowd stood up also, talking to one another about the news. Kevin didn't at first: his eyes were still fixed upon the dark skinned man. He was the most perfect man Kevin had ever seen. A perfect man who is now talking with Lauren Mallard, both smiling and shaking hands. He only was able to react when most of the people got out of the pressroom. He got up quickly, cleared his throat and moved closer to the newcomer as Lauren finally cleared out, saying goodbye with a big smile.

"Hi!" He appeared at the last second, before Diego turned to leave.

A close-up view of Diego enabled Kevin to see that he was even more perfect than he had noted before. His dark smooth hair was thoroughly slicked back and he had grey hair beside his temples His skin was dark, beautiful, but not darker than his eyes, deep as scalped in black steel. The glasses are necessary, Kevin understood now: they are necessary for contain that perfect stare which could have taken away his breath and stopped his heart. Making him temporily forgot how to talk.

"Ah... I'm Kevin, I'm the local radiohost!" he finally managed to introduce himself, looking for his own voice deep in his vocal chords.

Diego looked at him without a word for a few seconds. Until he smiled. And then Kevin's heart actually stopped and his breath disappeared into the depth of his chest. He had to remember to breath, he had to remember his StrexCorp training. He had to smile,or rather smile wider, because he was always smiling: he was a very productive employee.

Diego's smile was... perfect. With perfect white teeth like the Smiling God was smiling directly at him through those perfect teeth. 

Everything about Diego was perfect and Kevin fell in love instantly.

"So you are" said Diego plainly. He didn't elaborate but Kevin noticed one thing and his heart refused to work properly again. So Diego knew him? Is that what he was saying? He had arrived at Desert Bluffs this very day. Kevin though he would have been too bus to listen to the radio.

He cleared his throat again, recovering his cheerful, bright voice.

"The same! I want to give you the welcome to our little town personally."

"Humm, thanks" Diego seemed distracted but Kevin kept smiling.

"It's nice to have such as gorgeous newcomer" he continued talking. The new head of StrexCorp science department just nodded his head.

Optimistic Kevin remembered something and handed him a piece of paper. Diego raised an eyebrow.

"This is my personal phone number. In case you need it. If you have any news you want me to broadcast or anything... don't hesitate to let me know. I am always happy to help you or StrexCorp! No matter the hour or anything."

Diego's eyebrow was still raised but he took the paper.

"Thanks again. I don't think we will need it but we appreciate your diligence. And now, if you will excuse me... I have work to do. Goodbye, Kevin" said he simply, putting the paper in his chest pocket as he turned around to leave

He left Kevin there, smiling and looking at his back, admiring the way his hip rotated with each step until Diego disappeared. Leaving him alone. Making him realize that he should go too.


	3. Day 3: Believe in a Smiling God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the most important thing for Kevin, he would give his life for the Smiling God. But... why does Kevin believe in the Smiling God?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure this is my favourite drabble of this challenge *___* I hope you like it half as much as I love it.

Pain. There is so much pain. Every inch of him trembles in pain. Every time Kevin open his dark void eyes, everything aches.

When it will end? Never. They are going to torture him forever until he breaks into pieces. And Kevin is sure he already did. The pain is so powerful, so intense, so rude, so deep. So vast.

Had he been a radiohost once? It seems too far away. The day StrexCorp arrived to his dear Desert Bluffs seems too far away too. They had been fools. He had been a fool. But they had no way to know what was to come...

He is aware there is no way he is going to live now. He had provided resistance. A futile resistance, useless at the end. When he tried, it was already too late.

How long has he be there? Prisoner. His sweater is covered in his own blood. He doesn't even think this is over yet. Why is he still fighting? For his town? For his grandma? For... what?

Being awake aches. Sleeping aches also. Kevin isn't able to distinguish between them. He could be dead and he can't discern the difference.

They come back again. Because StrexCorp is too powerful and they always come back. Always win. He cannot do anything against them, he should kn3w it. He should know it now. They say this to him. They tell him to give up. He is the Desert Bluffs' voice -oh, true, he is. He only forgot it for a very long second-. Kevin remembers when Lauren Mallard visited the radio station long -very long, a whole life- ago. The first time  she came to smile at het new neighbours. The second time asking a spot on the radio-show for the sponsors. The third time she came she announced that StrexCorp had jus bought the radio station.  Then she started to visit him to tell him what he should say. Later she came to try to tear down the barricade around his booth... She said that resistance was silly and unproductive. Kevin didn't think so. But at the end it was. StrexCorp owned Desert Bluff. StrexCorp owned the station. StrexCorp owned him too.

He should give up. He could be very useful and productive for StrexCorp. They truly want to help him and wanted him to help them in return.

Kevin closes his eyes. But his eyes are still open.

Kevin is tied in a dark room. But he is in the desert.

This isn't the Desert Bluffs' desert. He doesn't know where he is but he isn't at home. He is in other place and there is only sand around here. Sand and sunlight. His body isn't aching and there is no pain. Kevin breaths, filling his chest with bright fresh air. There is nothing more there. Only the desert and him.

Kevin started to walk.

Kevin walked. And walked. And walked. And the desert was hot, still hot, only hot. And he was thirsty and it's becoming more and more difficult to walk on the sand. And the desert doesn't end.

Someone from StrexCorp returned. Because StrexCorp always return. But Kevin is in the desert. Far away. Lost.

The sand started to cover him. He cannot walk anymore, nevermore and now the sand is covering him. It will cover him until he is forgotten.

He knows the pain is there, but it is very far away. In another place. Nothing matters now, nor the pain, nor StrexCorp...Nothing. Only the sand covering him.

And then something move away the sand. Kevin didn't notice it until his face was out of the sand. Until he can open his eyes. What is happening? He doesn't want anything to happen.

There is a light. A shining, dazzling light... So pure than it is blinding... Kevin blinks. The light burns his retinas.

"What...?" His voice is broken, dry and hoarse. "... Who are you...?" He tries again.

It burns but it doesn't ache, he realizes... He still sees it, he cannot avoid it, even if he closes his eyes. And he doesn't want to lose this light, he realizes... It is beautiful. It is pure. It is the only thing that can save him.

 

When Kevin opened his eyes again in the dark room he was smiling. He was still smiling when the StrexCorp guys returned. Actually he was waiting for them. The Smiling God, who saved him from the pain, from everything, who can fix everything, said it to him. Nothing aches now and Kevin can smile.


	4. Day 4: Playlist (the Weather)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with playplists, plus this is a drabble collection xD so I've interpreted it as the Weather. A perfect chance to introduce Ted the weather man.  
> I always liked this character and the headcanon he likes Kevin but Kevin doesn't get it. Sadly I haven't a clearly headcanon about his personality and I doesn't like so much the result but... here you have it. You are those who have to judge e-e  
> Thanks for all who are reading and leaving kudos, I love you all <3 And I'm still searching for a beta ;___; I feel very guilty thinking about all the mistakes I can do without realizing of them D8 But even of them I'm very proud of myself for being able to write all of this directly in english *-*

"And while you are all still working, let me take you... to the weather"

Kevin finished his line with a big smile. Radio isn't an audiovisual media but he knew all of Desert Bluffs could feel his smile. It twisted in his words, imbuing each letter. So Kevin smiles, always happy as a clam, and the entire Desert Bluffs smiled with him. As they say: Smile is contagious and happiness is the best prescription for working and productivity.

He pushed himself away from the microphone, taking off his headphones and the weather disappeared of his ears.

He decided make the most of this little break and go to the employee lounge for another cup of coffee. He could have asked Intern Vanessa or Intern Miranda -Intern Isaac had been sadly fired two weeks ago. He was a enthusiastic intern but radio was hard work and not everyone was prepared- but sometimes he enjoyed doing the thing himself.

The employee lounge wasn't empty.

"Hi!" he greeted happily, waving at Ted who was sitting in the couch near to that pretty plant which seemed to have been there... forever.

Ted had a few papers between his hands and seemed concentrated. Especially when he heard his voice.

"Kevin!" Ted, the weatherman, apparently surprise at his sudden appearance said.

“What are you doing?” he asked casually.

“This?” Ted showed his papers. “I was looking over this week Weather reports. There are a few last minute changes. I will leave them in the office later” explained the man. "Did you already end the program?" He smiled but his eyebrows were up.

"Not actually. The Weather is on air now" replied the radio host, bright as always, while taking the coffee pot. He smiled twice for a more positive result and took a cup for filled it with the dark smooth liquid.

"Oh... Cool."

"I have always wondered" said Kevin suddenly and Ted returned his stare to him. He still smiled, as did every single worker of StrexCorp and his expression was difficult to interpret but Kevin never was good with facial expression and... after all those aren't actually important "How do you guess the weather so well? It always looks so mysterious to me but you always do a perfect job!" Kevin always was impressed about how accurate the Weather segment was.

Eventually Ted stood, leaning next to his seat and leaving the papers on the couch. It was a good idea, in this way the talk was more efficient and comfortable.

"Ah..." Again Ted looked surprised for the question but Kevin couldn't be sure and just smiled, wondering. "It is a methodical work. Like radio, in a way. We... hmm... study the weather and... then make the report for you. It isn't so complicated... Hmmmm. It's hard to explain" he pointed out at the end, thoughtfully.

"Wow. Sounds very professional" noticed Kevin.

Again a raised eyebrows.

"Do you really think that?"

Kevin almost laughed again. Ted was a very nice guy, always so kind.

"Yes! Totally. It sounds really neat" Kevin didn't have a habit of lying. Ted and all Desert Bluffs should know it!

"I had never described it as... "neat" but..." Ted interrupted himself. "If you want I can take you to the weather station one day. It's on the outskirts but you might like it... If you're interested in the Weather, of course. I suppose you get used when you work there all day" Ted laughed weakly.

"I would love it!" Kevin responded immediately.

"You would?" Ted's smile lighted up immediately too. His voice sounded more confident at every moment.

Kevin finished his coffee with a fluid last sip.

"I have to return, the Weather is about to end, you know" the reference was funny for him so Kevin laughed softly. "It was nice talking to you, Ted."

"Wait!" said the weatherman at the last moment and this time it was Kevin who raised his eyebrows, curious. "If... If you like we can get a coffee after the show. I can wait for you..." proposed Ted. His voice trembled a bit again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm going to get a coffee with Diego" Kevin excused himself brightly. "But other day would be great!"

"Oh... Of course... I will finish the reports and leave them in the office then" offered Ted.

"Nice! See you, Ted" Kevin waved his hand as farewell, leaving the cup empty of coffee in the small sink and going out from the employee lounge, leaving behind a silent and indecisive Ted.

The reached his office chair -he love that chair! It's small but incredibly efficient and has funny wheels!- at the very moment the Weather was ending, taking his headphones.

"Hi again, Desert Bluffs" Kevin greeted again his audience, his listeners, with a big smile. Smiles are contagious and he hoped Desert Bluffs was smiling a bit more with with his cheerful voice.


	5. Day 5: The StexPet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, guys. I'm going to be a week without internet so I am not going able to upload this in that time :( I promise I will upload the last two drabbles as soon as I can. Thank you for understand.

So, listeners, bright news!

Diego called me yesterday! Diego, our newest, perfect and brilliant scientist, head of the Strex Corp R&D departament, called me -me!- yesterday. He said that he - _he!_ -  needs to talk to me - _me!_ \- Listeners, can you believe it? Oh, bright and wonderful words...

"What is it?" I asked, because I am 100% glad to help Diego, as every one of us would be.

Then he said to me he was working on a project. Of course I know Diego is working in so many projects –he is very smart- but I just said “Oh?”

He said to me that he was working on the perfect pet for Desert Bluffs. We all love pets, I myself have long loved spiders, and even if all our raccoons and scorpions are lovely and cute they are far from being perfect. Diego, perfect and dedicated Diego, knew this and worked to design the perfect pet.

And this is the greatest news today Diego wanted me to let you know! In two, three months at most, the new StrexPets will be in the market for all of us to have the perfect per in our lives. The StrexPet will be completely safe for kids, designed to raise our productivity. Isn't it wonderful? I wish they were on sale right now! I know Desert Bluffs is going to love them.

And that's not all, listeners! Guess what I have here, next to me?

Yes! A cute, fluffy StrexPet. Diego himself said he needs someone to test the beta and he though of me. Wow, can you believe he though of  _me_ for this? And I have to say: it is _perfect_. The StrexPet purrs every time I pet it and presses to my hand. It's a fluffy ball with adorable eyes. You should see it yourselves! You _will_ love it. Promise! I could pet it all the day! It makes me smile even wider and I already feel how it has increased my productivity levels by second.

Oh, oh... Listeners I should feed the StrexPet now. Diego trusts on me for take care of this delightful thing and I will do my best. Let’s listen now to these words from our sponsors.


	6. Day 6: Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! I returned and I have a lovely beta! <3 Thanks so much, Jenn!   
> This drabbles should be about Kevin's birthday but I prefer to do StrexCorp's birthday instead. Surprise! It was supposed this drabbles would be short but... them leaved my control long ago.

The StrexCorp birthday party was full of people. Everyone was there. It had been two years since StrexCorp finally acquired the totality of Desert Bluffs and three years since StrexCorp arrived to the city. The annual party is a very important event and everyone is invited. And that day the invitation said Strex had a wonderful news to announce. And Kevin was sure to have his tape recorder in his poket. The party was pleasant, comfortable, with the same aura of productivity that always surrounded all the official events. People were scattered in small groups talking about Strex, about their jobs, about the food or the dresses, taking advantage of the situation to comment about the last report, ask for information or give subtle commands with a big smile.

It was turning out to be a nice evening. Kevin was holding a canapé and smiling to anyone who spoke to him, nodding sometimes, even if the corner of his void like eyes and his ears were attentive to the venue door. It was inevitable. It wasn't like Kevin was waiting for Diego to make his appearance at the party, just... he was a reporter and a good reporter is always attentive.

"Nice. I'm sure it's a great idea. I love all your suggestions, guys!" he laughed softly, colloquially.

"Always glad to help. I just think it would be a good segment for your show" said the woman, apparently proud of her idea "I am wondering what news the invitation mentioned. Thrilling, don't you think? Do you know anything about it, Kevin?"

"I'm afraid that not" his lips drew a reverse smile for a second, sadly. "Oh, sorry. I have to go" he excused himself quickly when his very productive and observant eyes saw a very concrete man entered to the party. He never give the woman a chance to say goodbye, just disappeared, still holding his cup of champagne.

He stopped himself for a second and straightened his bowtie, checking his hair, rebuilding his perfect sunny smile and only then he approached to Diego, intercepting him before anone else.

"Hi, Diego! Nice to see you here!"

The perfect scientist, who was wearing a expensive black suit which fitted him perfectly, neatly furnished with a golden cufflinks, frowned a bit at seeing him Diego smiled, politely, and Kevin smiled a bit more in return.

"Kevin. What a surprise to see you here" he said even if it wasn't a surprise in any way. "Working?" his dark eyes reached the tape recorder and the headphones.

"Yes! You know, a big announcement is going to be made tonight. Everyone is talking about it" he explained quickly. "Which makes me think... Do you know something about it? You could give us an exclusive statement for the show!" purposed the radio host. Obviously since the announcement was going to be public and his radio show, tomorrow, there was anyway it could be a _truly_ exclusive but that didn't prevent the emotion from shinig in his cheeks.

Was that a funny little smile in Diego's eyes behind his glasses?

"Sorry, I cannot do that. This time the press will have to wait like everyone else" The same funny little smile was captured in his words while he spoke, calmly as always.

"Sure?" Kevin had to try. It was his duty.

"Sure" Diego repeated steely. The head of the R&D department wasn't a big fan of futile repetition. "But... I can tell you that Strex has to thank you. If it wasn't for you Strex could not have valued this movement."

Diego’s statement intriguing, and Kevin blinked.

"Me? How...?"

"You will find out soon. No more questions, this isn't an interview" reminded the dark skinned man. His eyes were still smiling, rejoicing this time.

"If you reconsider... our radio station door -and microphone- is always open for you, Diego, you know" Kevin snuck in again.

But of course Diego already knew it. How could he not know? Kevin didn't hesitate to try to drag him to his show at the lightest opportunity. Flattering, but a bit annoying as well.

"By the way I'm still taking care of Lil'Bite!" announced Kevin in middle of the silence. Of course one of the most remarkable abilities of Kevin is his ability totalk. Very useful on the air but they weren’t on the air. Nevertheless Diego was ready for smile.

Instead of it he raised a eyebrow this time.

"Lil'Bite...?"

"The StrexPet you put me in charge of" Kevin happily finished.

"Ah. That. The alpha StrexPets were put on sale a month ago" explained the scientist. Kevin was still taking care of that? It was the last thing that he expected that night. "The beta phase was an success once we fixed a few minor details. You don't need to do it anymore if you don't want."

"But I like Lil'Bite! It's lovely!" plus it was something that Diego had asked him personally, so Kevin was happy to do it.

"As I said, you can do it if you want" resolved Diego. He tried not involve himself with Kevin too much but he had unfortunately come to know the radiohost -he isn't too complicated anyway- and knew that making him change his mind wasn't exactly easy.

"You can come to visit it someday! I'm sure he would be happy to see his dad again" as Diego expected, the smile in Kevin's face didn't falter even a bit.

"Dad...?" he was almost wondering what was Kevin talking about when he saw Lauren making him signal from the platform. He coughed a bit. It doesn't seem important. "They are about to make the announcement. You should pay attention."

"Oh" exclaimed the radio host, grabbing his tape recorder. Diego took advantage and moved away from the front. He already knew what it was about he didn’t need to be pushed against the platform to hear it. He could watch comfortably as Kevin wove through the crowd to approach the hot spot while the scientist took a cup of champagne and tasted it. Delicious.

On the stage Lauren Mallard smiled to all the attendants of the birthday party. Birthday parties are a celebrate of birth, a life story, but also can be to celebrate a future projection; from an already created story, to the creation of a new story.

It had been three years since StrexCorp arrived to Desert Bluffs making its first purchase. It was, therefore, the perfect moment to announce how StrexCorp planned to make it’s first purchase in the neighbouring town, Night Vale. The town that the very peculiar radio host of Desert Bluffs had visited a few months ago throuh a very interesting vortex in a official sandstorm.

Lauren Mallard, acending upon the stage, made a perfect speech to announce the great news: soon StrexCorp would expand its influence and will build the Great Desert Bluffs Metropolitan Area. And their first movement will be to purchase the useful local radio station.

 


End file.
